The proposed SUNY Downstate Medical Center M-B CCOP will unite the cancer prevention and clinical trials programs at two academic/ teaching hospitals, the University Hospital of Brooklyn and Kings County Hospital Center. Project activities will facilitate and dramatically strengthen the ability to conduct NCI-sponsored cancer treatment and prevention programs at these institutions;thus, making such programs readily available to the predominantly minority population of central Brooklyn, NY. The Project will utilize the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group as its major research base, and involve continuing participation in other groups including: Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, Gynecologic Oncology Group, and American College of Surgical Oncologists Group. Establishment of the SUNY Downstate Medical Center M-B CCOP will foster the participation of a predominantly minority population in state-of-the-art cancer treatment and prevention trials hitherto unavailable to this community. Its essential goal is to efficiently and effectively decrease cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality among minority patients in Brooklyn.